


The Sun Swings East [ARTWORK]

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: Cover art for kj_feybarn's fic 'The Sun Swings East'
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	The Sun Swings East [ARTWORK]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kj_feybarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sun Swings East](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997985) by [kj_feybarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn). 



> When i heard Fey needed a pinch hitter I was ALL over that. I'm sad I wasn't able to make more for it but I'm glad others volunteered to pick up the rest! This fic was _so_ good and Fey was such a great beta for my fic I had to pull out all the stops for this, and because it was just one piece it was doable in the time frame.
> 
> My art blog is [hero-thief.tumblr.com/](http://hero-thief.tumblr.com/)

Cover with Title  


Cover Without Title

**Author's Note:**

> My art blog is [hero-thief.tumblr.com/](http://hero-thief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
